Amare
by Permanent Rose
Summary: While Flavia and her friends are solving the blacksmith's riddle, two destined lovers fall for each other. The untold story of Miriam and Gaius.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Roman Mysteries fans! (The few of you that there are :D) This story takes place during _The Secrets of Vesuvius, _and as my summary says, it is the untold story of Miriam and Gaius's love.

Some scenes may seem very familiar to book and that is because I had to use some scenes that were taken almost word for word from the book to make my story make sense.

As for the title, _Amare _means 'to love' in Latin.

I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter I _

Gaius Flavius Geminus Senior approached the tavern to meet his twin brother, his niece, and their friends. He had received his brother's letter the day before and was quite happy to have his niece and her friends say with him while his brother went on his sea trip.

"Gaius!" Marcus Flavius Geminus was surprised to see his brother, "You got my letter! I wasn't sure if I sent it in time. I was going to take rooms in a tavern and organise a carriage tomorrow!"

Gaius embraced his brother and then smiled. "Your letter came yesterday," he informed Marcus, "Xanthus has the cart ready and waiting, with a couple of horses tethered behind. If we go now, we'll be home before dark."

"But Uncle Gaius!" cried his ten-year-old niece, Flavia, as she ran into her uncle's arms, "I wanted to spend the night here in Pompeii. I wanted to look around the town. There's someone here I want to find."

"Don't be silly," Gaius ran his fingers through her light brown hair, "We're expecting you at the farm. You can see Pompeii any time. Now, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

* * *

It was only then that Gaius noticed the angel standing before him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long dark hair cascaded gracefully down to the middle of her back. Her olive skin was smooth and unblemished. She smiled at him, her violet eyes shining. Gaius found himself starring back dumbly.

"Uncle Gaius," Flavia's voice pulled him back to reality, "This is Nubia, my slave-girl and best friend. I got her on my last birthday. That's Aristo. He's our tutor. This is our neighbor, Mordecai ben Ezra and his two children, Jonathan and Miriam," _Miriam. _The angel's name was Miriam, "And this is Lupus. He doesn't have a tongue," Flavia continued, "He's been staying with Mordecai's family ever since he fell out of the tree and…"

Flavia chattered on, and Gaius found himself toning her out. He was too mesmerized by Miriam's perfect figure.

"Well," Gaius came to his senses, interrupting Flavia's story; "We should be leaving soon if we want to get to the farm before dark."

And he managed a feeble smiled at Miriam before getting into the cart.

* * *

The sun was setting as they approached Gaius's farm. As the slaves began to unpack the bags, Gaius heard his niece let out a shrill scream. He turned abruptly to see the cause. Ferox, his fierce watchdog, was headed straight toward Scuto, Flavia's sandy-colored dog.

"Ferox! No!" he bellowed, but needn't have, for Ferox was pulled up short by his long iron chain.

The other children held their whimpering puppies close to them.

"Oh Pollux!" swore Jonathan, holding his puppy, Tigris, away from him, "He's widdled down my front!"

Everyone laughed, even Jonathan, lifting the fearful atmosphere around them. Ferox growled harshly, clearly annoyed. He snapped a few more times, but soon realised that he was being ignored.

"Don't worry about Ferox," Gaius assured, "Once he gets to know you, he's no trouble at all. Come bathe and have some dinner. The slaves will unpack."

They all immediately began to rush toward the house.

"Girls get the baths first!" called Flavia, grabbing Nubia's hand and pulling her toward the bathhouse.

Gaius caught Miriam before she went in.

"Hello…Miriam," he said, trying out her name. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

Miriam blushed, causing her cheeks to turn a lovely shade of pink, "Hello, Flavius," she said shyly, using his formal name.

"Please," he said, "Call me Gaius."

"Alright then, _Gaius_."

Gaius's heart fluttered involuntarily when she said his name.

Neither spoke for a moment.

"It's getting late," Gaius finally said, motioning toward the setting sun. They began to walk toward the house.

"Yes," agreed Miriam, "I guess I'd better go meet the other girls in the bathhouse."

Something about the way Miriam said 'other girls' surprised Gaius, like she was grouping herself with the children. Miriam was far from a child in Gaius's eyes.

"Miriam, exactly how old are you?" he asked out of curiosity. He figured that she must be at least sixteen.

Miriam was caught off guard and blushed again, "Fourteen."

Gaius was shocked, "Fourteen?" he repeated, "You seem older to me."

Miriam's cheeks turned magenta. They were now standing outside the bathhouse.

"I'll see you at dinner then, Gaius," said Miriam, smiling at him.

"Yes," Gaius repeated dumbly, "See you at dinner."

And he stood; smiling like a fool as Miriam disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Miriam quickly undressed. She joined Flavia and Nubia and slipped gracefully into the water, her cheeks still flushed from her conversation with Gaius. She tried to relax her muscles, but she still felt incredibly tense.

"What's wrong, Miriam," Flavia inquired, giving her a strange look.

"Oh, nothing," Miriam answered too quickly, the color of her cheeks deepening, "I'm just tired from the trip today," she added.

Flavia nodded, seeming to accept her response. The girls relaxed, letting the warm water wash over them, cleaning the off the dirt from the day's journey.

It was Nubia who broke the peaceful silence.

"We should be washing now for the boys are wanting the baths also," said Nubia in her faltering Latin.

Flavia and Miriam nodded reluctantly in agreement. The girls washed themselves with sweet-scented oils and Miriam let Flavia and Nubia use some of her perfume. When they were finished, they dressed in fresh tunics and stolas. Miriam chose a stola that was deep lavender and matched her eyes. She took extra time to pin up her curly hair, using her ivory pins. The girls left the bathhouse feeling damp and clean. Miriam took in a deep breath upon entering the dining room, feeling excited and nervous to see Gaius again.

* * *

After they had all bathed, they met Gaius out in the garden where his summer triclinium was located. Faint stars had begun to dot the dark purple sky. The crickets hummed softly in the clear night. Miriam smiled shyly at Gaius.

Before Mordecai reclined, he addressed Gaius, "Today is out Sabbath. Do you mind if Miriam lights the candles?"

"Of course not," Gaius replied. He smiled at Miriam.

Mordecai gave him a small bow of thanks before returning to his couch.

Miriam, who had remained standing, pulled a lavender scarf that matched her stola over her head.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu l'had'lik neir shel Shabbat. Amein_," Miriam recited the traditional prayer confidently.

She then proceeded to light the sweet smelling candles. Soon, the pleasant smell of rose and jasmine filled the air. Everyone was silent as they enjoyed the moment. Miriam then joined them, reclining opposite of Gaius.

Frustilla, Gaius's old cook, came out with a delicious meal of black bean soup, cold roast chicken, and brown bread.

While they ate, Gaius asked the children if there was anything special they would like to do while they were visiting Pompeii. Flavia was the first to respond saying that she'd like to find a blacksmith who resided by the Stabian Gate. When asked why, Flavia proceeded to tell him about the riddle, which led to the story of Admiral Pliny's rescue. Everyone ended up pitching in and telling their part of the story. Even Lupus managed a few grunts here and there. When they were finished, the sky was scattered with brilliant stars.

"Well," Gaius finally said, "If you want to find that blacksmith of yours tomorrow, you'd better get to bed soon."

The children all scrambled off their couches and hurried to their bedrooms. Aristo and Mordecai soon followed, leaving only Miriam and Gaius.

"I'd better be going in soon, too" said Gaius, "It's going to take a lot of energy to chase four children around Pompeii tomorrow, especially when one of them is Flavia."

Miriam smiled. Gaius couldn't help but to notice how pretty she looked in the starlight.

"Goodnight, Miriam," he finally said.

"Goodnight, Gaius," she replied, watching him disappear into the house. And she turned to look at the brilliant stars, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

After having their morning lesson, which Aristo had used to teach them about the blacksmith god, Vulcan, Gaius, his brother, and the children piled in the cart set for Pompeii.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come, Miriam?" Gaius asked earnestly before getting in the cart.

Miriam nodded, "I'm sure Frustilla could use some help around the house."

"Alright," said Gaius, trying to hide his disappointment, "I'll see you later then." He smiled at her as he got into the cart.

Miriam waved as the cart started down the country road.

Even though it was only midmorning, the sun was already unbearably hot. Gaius's tunic was sticking to his sweaty body. The children sat in the back of the cart with the amphoras of wine. Even they were quiet in the morning heat.

"Uncle Gaius," Flavia broke the silence, "Why aren't you married?"

Gaius was taken by surprise. He felt his cheeks grow hot, though unnoticeably in the heat.

"Well," he began, looking toward his brother, "When we were younger, we both loved Myrtilla…" he said, referring to Flavia's mother. Somehow, thinking of Miriam made this all easier to admit.

"You loved my mother?" Flavia was now completely alert.

"Yes," Gaius admitted, "Yes, I did. But she preferred your father."

"It's not quite that simple," Marcus continued for his brother, "When Pater died, Gaius inherited the farm because he was the eldest. That didn't bother me. I wanted to sail the world."

"But I prefer plants and animals," said Gaius, "I could never dream of making my life on board ship. I get see sick just watching ships in the harbour."

"And I'd be a terrible farmer," said Marcus, "Your uncle was very generous. He sold some antique vases, and he gave me enough money to buy my ship."

"I thought if I got Marcus out of the way, I'd have a better chance with Myrtilla," Gaius said with a grin.

"But what he didn't realize," said Marcus, "was that your mother was an adventurer like me. I named my ship after her and promised to show her the world if she'd marry me."

Gaius sighed heavily, "_I _offered her life on a farm in the most beautiful bay in the world. But…" he trailed off.

"Is that why you never married?" asked the ever-curious Flavia.

Gaius nodded. Flavia turned around and leaned on one of the amphoras. She seemed be deep in thought with the new information given to her.

Once they arrived in the port of Pompeii, they bid Marcus farewell, and continued toward the Sea Gate.

"The law courts have probably just finished for the day," said Gaius, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Everything will be closing for lunch soon, so we'll have to hurry. I just want to show you the forum."

They made their way to forum with Gaius leading the way. When they neared the fountain, they heard a man shouting. He grabbed a banker squarely by the shoulders.

"God's judgment!" he cried in a hoarse voice, "It is coming upon us all! The abomination that causes desolation!"

He let go of the banker's shoulders and continued to scream, "Doom! Death! Desolation!"

"You!" he pointed toward the children, "You know it, too!"

He thrust his face just inches from Jonathan's.

"You know it, too!" he rasped again.

Suddenly a fist flew through the air and the madman was knocked flat.

Lupus stood by Jonathan, blowing on his sore fist.

"Thanks, Lupus," said Jonathan.

A huge grin spread across Lupus's face.

"Doom. Death. Desolation," the man continued to moan from the ground.

"Jupiter's eyebrows!" Gaius rushed toward the children, "Are you alright? Did that man hurt you?"

"It's alright, Uncle Gaius. We're fine," said Flavia, but tightly grasped her uncle's arm.

"He must be some kind of soothsayer," said Gaius as he made the sign against evil."

"That man's a Christian. I'm sure of it!" a woman standing near the fountain said.

"The soothsayer's a Christian!" another voice cried out.

"Always prophesizing doom," the woman by the fountain said.

Two soldiers began to push their way through the crowd. They lifted the madman off the ground and dragged him off toward the amphitheatre.

"I think we need some lunch," Gaius finally said, "Ah! That corner snack bar makes wonderful chickpea pancakes. How about it?"

"Uncle Gaius," said Flavia, "We're all hungry, but if we don't hurry we might miss Vulcan."

"Alright," agreed Gaius, "Let's find your blacksmith and then we'll eat."

* * *

After watching the cart disappear, Miriam had gone inside to help Frustilla wash the breakfast dishes. After the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put away, she decided to help Frustilla with the weaving.

After a few hours, Frustilla said, "Child, why don't you go relax in the garden?"

"Are you sure?" asked Miriam, "Are you certain don't need any help?"

"Bless you, child," said Frustilla, "Work makes you get old so fast. Be young while you have the chance."

Miriam smiled, "But don't hesitate to come out and get me if you need any help."

"Don't worry about me," Frustilla assured, "Old Frustilla has managed by herself all these years."

Miriam made her way to the door.

"Wait," Frustilla stopped her, "There is one thing you can do for me. Take these dogs outside with you. They're making it hotter in here than it need be."

"Up, Scuto, Nipur, Tigris!" called Miriam and the dogs immediately followed her.

Before going out, Miriam grabbed a few dishes. She filled them with cool water from the fountain, placing one in front of each dog. They began to lap their water greedily.

Miriam then took a drink herself. The water was refreshing, but it didn't seem to make her any cooler. Miriam sat on the edge of the fountain and ran her fingers through the clear water. After a few moments, she went inside to get a pile of Jonathan's tunics that need to be mended. She couldn't stand sitting idle knowing that there were things that need to be done.

After finishing two of Jonathan's tunics, the sun blared high in the afternoon sky. Miriam wiped the sweat from her brow. There had to be a way to cool off. She thought of the cold plunge, but somehow that didn't seem satisfying enough. Miriam remembered seeing a wide stream that ran behind the vineyards when they had arrived at the farm the previous day. Now that sounded refreshing. Before she could think of any reason why she could not go, Miriam headed off toward the direction of the stream.

The stream gurgled pleasantly, inviting Miriam to come in. She glanced around to confirm that she was alone before slipping out of her light apricot tunic. She placed her tunic on a nearby bush then cautiously stepped in to the water. It was wonderfully cool, and soon Miriam submerged her entire body. The refreshing water extinguished the unbearable heat. She relaxed, sighing heavily, then closed her eyes and let the cold water wash over her.

* * *

Gaius and the children had not found the blacksmith they had been looking for, but Flavia had found the answer to her riddle, which happened to be quite a rude word that a highborn Roman girl like herself should not have known.

Then, they all piled back into the cart for the journey home. The sun was high in the sky and blared mercilessly down on them. Everyone was extremely tired and hot when the cart pulled up to the farm.

"I'm going to bring the horses back to the stables," said Gaius as he helped the children out of the cart, "Why don't you go take turns in the cold plunge?"

The flushed children nodded and began trudge toward the house. After letting his horses take a long drink, Gaius took them back to the stables and the slaves proceeded to groom them and take them to their stalls.

Gaius felt lightheaded from the heat as he dragged himself toward the house. He cut back behind the vineyards so he could walk in the shade by the stream instead of through the open courtyard. But as he entered the shady grove, he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was a horrifying, yet thrilling sight: Miriam bathing in the stream completely naked.

* * *

Miriam screamed. Gaius cursed under breath, unable to pull his eyes away from her. After the initial shock, Miriam submerged her whole body so that only her pretty head was floating above the water. Gaius pulled his eyes away and awkwardly stared at his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Miriam," Gaius mumbled apologetically.

"Gaius, please hand me my tunic," Miriam's voice came from the water, "It's over there on that bush."

Gaius immediately saw the apricot tunic and picked it up from the bush. The smell of Miriam's sweet perfume filled his nostrils. He suddenly realized how much power he had in this situation.

He smiled as he turned around, holding the tunic tauntingly in front of him, "Hmm…" he said to himself, "This is quite an interesting situation. I don't recall ever being taught how to deal with a predicament such as this. Should I merely hand her the tunic? Or should I make her come out and…"

"Gaius! You wouldn't dare!" Miriam snarled, glaring from the water.

"What to do? What to do?" he pretended to look deep in thought as he twirled her tunic around his arm.

"By all the gods, Gaius, give me my tunic! Now!" Miriam was furious, but there was also a hint of tears in her voice.

"Alright. If I must…" he waved the tunic out above her head.

She immediately snatched the tunic from his grasp. She held the tunic over her dripping front as she climbed out of the water. She stood on the bank, looking completely miserable.

"Turn around!" she hissed at Gaius.

He did so, but turned his neck around and gave her a huge smile.

"And close your eyes!" she was trembling with anger now.

"All right, your highness," said Gaius playfully and made a show of covering his eyes with his hands.

Miriam pulled her tunic over her drenched body with some difficulty. Finally, she managed to arrange it in a semi-decent way.

"May I look yet?" inquired Gaius.

"No, you may not!" Miriam roared, "I'll tell you very well when you can look!"

Gaius sighed heavily and began to whistle, as if he were extremely bored.

"_Now _you may look," Miriam huffed and folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

They stood in silence for a moment, Gaius smirking and Miriam glaring.

"What do you say we go back up to the house?" Gaius asked, smiling pleasantly.

"We?" Miriam raised her eyes brows; "I don't think so. I wouldn't want be seen dead with the likes of you!"

Gaius winced slightly at the insult, but quickly brushed it off.

"_I'm _leaving by _myself_! I don't care what you do!" she growled.

She began to stomp angrily from the grove, only to trip on a root in her haste. Gaius swiftly caught her and held her in his arms.

"Forgetting something?" his face was only inches from her own. He held up her sandals.

She grabbed the sandals from his hands and angrily put them on her feet.

"Wrong foot, darling," he couldn't help but to laugh.

Miriam let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a snarl. She fixed her shoes and stomped from the grove into the afternoon sun.

"Wait!" Gaius called, "Miriam, come back!"

And he began to chase after her. Before she entered the house, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, Gaius!" she snarled, trying to free herself from his grasp, "I can't believe you! I thought you were a decent and dignified man! You nothing but a horrible, filthy…"

He silenced her with a kiss. At first, she struggled, trying to pull away, but as Gaius grasped her tighter, she relaxed and leaned deeply into the kiss.

"Oh," she said when they pulled away. She had a dazed, almost pleased look on her face.

Gaius smiled, still holding her hands.

"Not so bad, now was it?" he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again.

Whatever spell Gaius had put on her was apparently broken, for she smacked him squarely across the cheek.

"I cannot believe you! You've got a lot nerve!" she hissed, yanking her arm away from his grasp.

"Wait, Miriam, darling—" Gaius tried.

"I am NOT your darling!"

"Uncle Gaius!" called a familiar voice, "Uncle Gaius, where are you?"

Miriam cursed, which surprised Gaius. He could not have imagined a profanity coming from her pretty little mouth.

"What are people going to think if they see us like this? What will my father say? I mean, look at me!" Miriam was now frantic.

"I think you're gorgeous," Gaius tried.

"I cannot believe you!" Miriam huffed.

"Uncle Gaius!" came Flavia's voice again.

"Out in the courtyard, Flavia!" Gaius called back.

Miriam stomped off toward the house, "Don't think I'll forget about this, Gaius! I won't let you get away this easily!"

She disappeared around the corner just as Flavia appeared.

"There you are!" cried Flavia, "I've been looking all over for you. We were wondering if we could build a tree— What's so funny, Uncle Gaius?"

"Oh, nothing," said Gaius and shook his head as he continued to smile, "Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

During the next few days, Miriam would not speak to Gaius. She wouldn't even look at him. Throughout their morning lessons, Miriam made sure to flirt openly with Aristo whenever Gaius was in sight. It took all Gaius had to control his irrational jealousy. He had to tell himself that he needed to be the mature one in this situation. But every time Aristo would look at her in _that _way, Gaius felt the anger bubble deep within him and found that he wanted more than ever to get his hands around Aristo's neck. _It's your own fault, _his conscious reminded him, making it seem ten times worse. _So it's up to me to fix it. _

* * *

The afternoon was hot, as usual. Gaius was on his way back to the house from the vineyards. It was oddly silent. He had grown used to the constant chatter, squeals, and screams from the children over the last few days. The children. None of the four children were in sight. _No wonder it's so quiet, _thought Gaius. He subconsciously wondered where they were.

As he made his way through the yard, he did not receive his usual greeting from Ferox. First the children, now the dog…

He then put two and two together.

"Frustilla! Aristo!" Gaius called as he entered the house.

Aristo appeared as Gaius rounded the corner. Frustilla wasn't far behind.

"Have either of you seen the children? Or my dog?" Gaius asked.

"Sorry," Aristo replied, "I haven't seen them."

"The children are off chasing your—" Frustilla started. She was cut off by a loud commotion.

Aristo and Gaius ran out toward the yard. Mordecai was already out there. A procession of people paraded into Gaius's courtyard.

"What happened?" Aristo asked as the children approached.

"Are you all right?" Mordecai asked.

"Where's Ferox?" Gaius's eyes darted around, looking for his dog.

"Uncle Gaius!" Flavia squealed, "Ferox broke his chain and we followed him to a villa and he got stuck but then he wiggled out and attacked us but Vulcan saved us!"

"Ferox broke his…Who?" Gaius was confused.

"Vulcan, the blacksmith," Flavia explained, "The one we've been looking for!"

"You're Vulcan, the blacksmith?" Gaius looked toward a young man who was riding a donkey.

But the man did not reply. He was gazing over their heads in the direction of the garden. Gaius followed his gaze. A sense of longing filled him.

Miriam had just emerged from the garden, her arms full of ivy and fragrant honeysuckle. Dressed in a light lavender shift, with her dark glossy curls pinned at the nape of her neck, Venus herself could not have looked more beautiful.

* * *

It took Gaius a good half hour to untangle his dog from the fishnet the children had captured him in. While Gaius did this, Vulcan skillfully mended Ferox's chain.

"There," Vulcan said when he was finished, "That should hold him. Could one of you bring me a cup of water? I'm very thirsty." He looked up at Jonathan and Lupus.

The boys nodded and ran off toward the house. They returned a few minutes later, empty-handed.

"My sister's drawing cold water from the well," Jonathan explained.

Vulcan nodded and turned toward Gaius, "You can put his collar on again, now."

"I think I'll leave him in his kennel to calm down," said Gaius, "Thank you for saving the children, and for repairing his chain."

Vulcan replied with a nod.

Miriam, the flawless angel, appeared from around the corner. She ignored Gaius as she handed Vulcan his water.

"Thank you," Vulcan whispered as he took the cup, starring a Miriam's perfect face.

Suddenly, an odd sensation came over Gaius. At first, he thought it was from the way Vulcan looked at Miriam, but soon realized it was something else as the ground began to shake. Gaius lost his balance and hit the ground, but not before he saw Miriam fall into Vulcan's arms.

* * *

"What in Hades?" Jonathan was the first to speak.

Vulcan gently set Miriam on her feet. Her face was pale and chalky.

"Earth tremor," Gaius explained as everyone rose to their feet. He extended a hand toward Clio, the children's small friend, wishing it was Miriam he was helping instead, "Nothing to worry about," he continued, "We've has quite a few minor quakes this summer. That wasn't too bad. All the same, Xanthus and I had better have a quick look around the farm to make sure nothing's been damaged. Xanthus!" he called.

"I imagine you all feel a bit shaken," Gaius said as he waited for Xanthus, "Miriam, perhaps you could ask Frustilla to prepare lunch now? I'll join you presently. Vulcan and Clio, I hope you'll both join us."

Miriam glared at Gaius before turning to go into the kitchen. Gaius wanted to grab her by the arm and sort things out, but there were too many people around. He could only hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

* * *

"Frustilla?" Miriam asked once lunch had been prepared and served.

"Yes, child?" Frustilla looked up from the honey cakes she was preparing for dessert.

"Can I talk to you?" Miriam's voice was small, almost embarrassed.

"Is this about you and Gaius?" Frustilla said with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" Miriam asked, surprised.

"Oh, old Frustilla knows more than you think," her smile widened showing all her crooked teeth.

"So how much do you know?" Miriam wondered, for she, herself, was not even sure of everything.

"I know that a certain young girl is in love with a fine young man," Frustilla replied.

Miriam blushed, realizing the cook's words were true.

"But this young girl for some unknown reason is avoiding this man, despite her feelings for him. And the man keeps trying to win her. He does not understand why she shuns him. He fears she does not like him, for he likes her very much," Frustilla hit the situation right on the spot.

"He likes me?" Miriam felt a warm feeling spread through her body.

"Is it not obvious?" Frustilla asked.

Miriam face reddened, "I suppose so…"

"Now whatever happened between you two, and Frustilla will not ask, surely you can make amends. It is obvious you two were meant for each other and it would be a shame to let it go."

"Thank you so much, Frustilla," Miriam said, turning to go join the others for lunch.

And as Miriam reclined across from Gaius, she knew everything would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter's a bit short. Sorry. I'll post the next one soon.

_Chapter IV_

Miriam awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through her small window. Today she would confront Gaius, begging him to forgive her childish behavior.

She slipped out of bed and let her feet hit the smooth floor, which was pleasantly warm from the morning sun. She smiled as she began to plan her actions for the day.

First, she would need to put on something presentable. She could not very well go pleading forgiveness in her sleeping tunic. She rummaged through the bag of clothing she had brought with her. Finally, she found a sky blue tunic. Over it, she put on a pale pink shift. Then Miriam used her ivory combs to brush her glossy curls and arrange them in an elegant bun on the top of her head. She chose a rose-scented perfume and lightly applied some kohl around her violet eyes.

Before leaving her room, she caught a look at her refection in the water basin by her bed. Gaius was right. She _did _look older than fourteen. Gently, she pulled the combs from her hair and let it fall freely down her back. It looked more natural this way, Miriam decided. She did not want it to appear as if she was trying to hard.

She left the room, feeling as though nothing could possibly go wrong, when she noticed a little caged sparrow by the door.

* * *

"A sparrow is the traditional gift of a man to his sweetheart," Aristo explained, "The poet Catullus even wrote a poem about a sparrow that he gave to his beloved. He talks about the little bird on his girlfriend's lap, hopping about now here and now there."

Miriam felt awkward as he said the words. It was obvious who had given her the little bird. The feigned flirting with Aristo had its consequences.

"Oh, do you think it's tame?" Flavia wormed her way up next to Aristo. The other children, too, were fascinated by Miriam's gift.

"Probably," Aristo replied, looking at Miriam rather than Flavia, "Shall we see?"

The eager children gathered closer. Aristo opened the small wooden door and placed his index finger just outside the small opening. The sparrow cocked his head then hopped though the opened door right onto Aristo's outstretched finger.

Very slowly, Miriam put her slender finger next Aristo's, so that they barely touched. After a moment, the small bird hopped onto her finger.

"Oh!" Miriam giggled in spite of herself, "He tickles."

"Sit down," Jonathan whispered to his sister, "See if he hops on you lap 'now here and now there!'"

"Not with the dogs licking their chops like that!" exclaimed Flavia.

"I take dogs away," Nubia offered.

"I'll come with you!" Flavia hopped to her feet.

The two boys followed.

"I better be going, too," said Miriam as she placed the sparrow back in the cage. She was not prepared for a private conversation with Aristo.

"Alright," Aristo was clearly disappointed.

Miriam, being the kind person she was, offered Aristo a small smile.

* * *

Miriam sighed as she returned to her room. The day had barely begun and she was already running into problems.

She placed the little bird on the small table by the side of her bed. He sang a jaunty little tune, brightening Miriam's spirits.

"You need a name, don't you, little fellow," she spoke aloud. "How does Catullus sound? After the poet who wrote about the sparrow?"

The sparrow twittered in response, so Miriam took that as a yes.

"What am I going to do, Catullus?" she opened the wooden door and let Catullus hop onto her finger. She gently stroked the bird as he continued his song.

"It's hard, being beautiful," Miriam felt stupid confiding in a bird, but she did not want to burden Frustilla any farther with her problems, "Everyone notices me, especially the men. Can't they see that I am still only a child, not yet even sixteen? Sometimes I have wished to be ugly. Then I would be left alone. I cannot even go to the forum without turning men's gazes. I wish to love freely and to have a man love me in return, for reasons aside from my beauty."

She thought of Gaius, whom she had involuntarily fallen for. He liked her too. As Frustilla had said, it was obvious. But was it only for her beauty, or was he able to see her as a human rather than a prize to be won? She found her self desperately hoping the answer to be yes.

She placed Catullus back into his cage then sat heavily on the bed. As she leaned back against one of the pillows, something rustled. Nestled between two of the pillows was a small piece of papyrus. She carefully unfolded the brittle paper to reveal a brief message:

_MEET ME BY THE VINEYARDS AFTER THE EVENING MEAL. I AM SORRY._

She knew at once the note was from Gaius. Excitement pulsed through her veins. And as she gently folded the note in her hand, Miriam began to devise a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry (my few fans) that its been a while since I last updated. I have the rest of this story written so I should have the rest posted soon. Thanks. Enjoy.

_Chapter V_

Gaius fidgeted as he waited by the vineyard. All through dinner, he had not been able to catch Miriam's once during the entire meal. He was beginning to wonder if she was coming at all.

As if on cue, Miriam's slender form appeared from one of the rows. In the setting sun, her hair seemed to glow and her violet eyes sparkled. Even though wore only a simple tunic, her beauty was indescribable. As she drew closer, Gaius realized that there was much more to her than her beauty. Over the past few days, he had begun to examine her carefully. When one of the servants got a splinter in his hand, it was Miriam who aided her father while he removed it. When Lupus had fallen out of a tree and skinned his knee, Miriam had gently cleansed the wound and bandaged it. Gaius had even noticed the way she would run her fingers through Jonathan's hair, or affectionately rub him on the back, a motherly gesture, a thing the small boy lacked. Yes, there was much more to Miriam than her beauty.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Miriam said nothing, but continued to gaze into his eyes.

Finally, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Gaius, for the way I've acted the last few days. It was very immature of me, almost as immature as—" she stopped short.

"As me?" Gaius finished for her.

Miriam blushed deeply.

"I'm afraid I don't agree," Gaius continued, "I was far worse."

Miriam giggled, a lovely sound that made Gaius loose his train of thought.

"Are we both forgiven then?" Gaius asked.

"I suppose," said Miriam, but she smiled.

Gaius returned the smile, then, hesitantly, took her hands in his. He led her through one of the vine row. For a while, they walked in silence. No words were necessary for the moment.

Finally, they stopped, the sky now glittering with brilliant stars. Gaius turned to face her.

"Miriam," he whispered, stroking her silky black hair. "Miriam, I love you."

Miriam stared at him, dumbfounded. At last she found her voice. "I love you, too, Gaius."

Then he kissed her, lightly at first, but then the kiss became more passionate. The two were oblivious to all their surroundings, for their love was all that mattered.

Miriam smiled gaily as she changed into her sleeping tunic that night. She couldn't help it. She was in love.

She crawled into bed, knowing that she would never be able to sleep, not after what had happened this evening. He loved her! She sat up in bed, feeling as though she could fly. She pressed her fingers lightly to her lips, remembering the way she had felt when Gaius kissed her. She smiled again and fell back onto her pillow. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

Miriam yawned and turned onto her side. And she drifted off, still smiling.

* * *

"Is everything all right, Master?" Xanthus asked the next morning as he and Gaius supervised the wine production.

Gaius jumped at the sound of Xanthus's voice, "What—yes. Why wouldn't everything be all right?"

"Oh, no reason," said Xanthus, "It's just that your smiling like a fool."

"I'm not smiling, am I?" Gaius attempted to wipe the smile of his face, but failed, "I can't help it!" he said, grinning widely.

Xanthus raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Shortly afterward, they made their way back to the house. As he entered the house, Flavia came running toward him.

"Uncle Gaius!" she exclaimed, "Come to the library! There's a messenger from Clio's house here!"

Gaius entered the library just as Mordecai did. The slave boy pulled his gaze away from Miriam's figure and then began to recite his message:

"Titus Tascius Pomponianus invite's his neighbor, Gaius Flavius Geminus Senior, to dinner at the Villa Pomponiana.

"Please bring your family and house guests to my home at the tenth hour tomorrow for a light dinner. The starter will be mussels in sweet wine sauce, and the main course a fine turbot fish caught only yesterday. There will quails' eggs, camel's cheese, and imported Greek olives.

My children will play music for your entertainment, and our guest of honor will be the admiral, Pliny, on active command of the fleet at Misenum."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He glanced at Miriam, licking his lips nervously. He then continued:

"My young mistress Clio Pomponiana adds that the young ladies of Gaius's household are invited to bathe…" his voice broke here and he continued an octave higher, "…to bathe with her at the ninth hour in the private baths of the villa."

"I think he means us," Flavia whispered to Miriam and Nubia, giggling.

"Can we go, Father?" asked Miriam, "Tomorrow is the Sabbath and we're not supposed to travel."

Gaius held his breath as Mordecai answered, "Is the villa near enough for us to walk there?"

"Easily," replied Gaius, relieved. He smiled at Miriam. Her pretty cheeks turned pink as she returned the smile.

"Very well," said Mordecai, "I should like to meet Admiral Pliny again."

Gaius turned to the slave boy and bowed, "Tell your master we accept his kind invitation with pleasure."

The slave hurried from the room. When he had left, Gaius turned to Flavia and her friends, "Tascius has been in that villa for over a year and this is the first invitation I've had. I owe it all to you and your friends, Flavia!"

* * *

Miriam and the two younger girls set off for the Villa Pomponiana an hour earlier than the rest of the household. Clio was waiting for them at the gate, an older girl standing beside her.

"Oh good! You're here!" cried Clio, "I was beginning to worry…This is Thalia, my eldest sister. She's fourteen. That's about your age, isn't it Miriam?"

Miriam nodded shyly.

"Thalia's engaged to be married!" continued Clio, "Show them your ring!" Clio demanded.

Thalia smiled broadly as she held out her ring. The girls fawned over it for a moment, then Thalia grabbed Miriam, as though they had been friends their whole life, and led her to the baths. Flavia, Nubia, and Clio followed closely behind.

Bright, underwater frescos were painted across the bath's wall. The girls stripped and two female bath attendants took their clothes to be hung, brushed, and scented.

Thalia and Clio led the girls through each of the different room. When they had finished, they wrapped themselves in linen towels and the slave girls began to do their hair.

When their hair was done, Thalia looked at Miriam and sighed. "You're disgustingly beautiful," she said, grinning, "I bet you could win any man you wanted."

"Miriam already has dozens of admirers," Flavia announced and Miriam could've strangled her. "Someone gave Miriam a sparrow and a bracelet, and all my uncle's slaves stare whenever she goes by."

"Are you in love, Miriam?" asked Thalia, raising her eyebrows.

Miriam blushed, recalling the previous night.

"Don't try to hide it," Thalia taunted, "I can always tell."

Miriam gave in and nodded slightly.

"You're in love?!" Flavia exclaimed, "Who is he, Miriam?"

Miriam pursed her lips, and tried to think of a way out of answering. But she didn't need to, for suddenly, the floor began to shake beneath their feet.

* * *

"Earthquake!" screamed Thalia, "Run! Run for your lives!"

The girls ran from the baths, naked apart from their thin linen towels.

"Pater! Help!" screamed Thalia, "PATER!"

A moment later, a man appeared from the house. He was barefoot, and his toga was slung haphazardly across his shoulder.

"Don't panic, girls!' the man commanded, "Remain in the open. Nothing to be frightened of. Just a tremor. Look! It's over already!"

After Thalia had made a scene and the girls finished dressing, they made their way to the dining room where the other guests were waiting.

Miriam reclined next to Gaius and smiled. Part way through the meal, when everyone was deep in conversation, Miriam leaned over to whisper in Gaius's ear.

"After we get back to the villa and everyone's gone to bed, meet me at the same place as last night."

Gaius smiled, glad to comply. Miriam squeezed his hand lightly, anxiously awaiting the end of the meal.

* * *

This time it was Miriam who was there first. She waited for Gaius, more excited than she could every remember being. He appeared a moment later with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sorry I'm late, love," he whispered in her ear. "I had to make sure all the children went to bed properly."

Miriam smiled, noting that he'd make a good father.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about," he asked, holding her close and stroking her hair.

"No," whispered Miriam, "I just wanted to see you again."

Even though she couldn't see his face, Miriam could feel him smiling.

They broke apart and stood about an arm's distance apart.

"Is that bracelet new?" Gaius asked suddenly.

Miriam blushed. "It's from Vulcan," she admitted.

A low growl escaped Gaius's throat.

"But don't worry," she added, "A man can't win my heart with trinkets. Plus, I'm already taken."

Gaius smiled and took Miriam's hands in his. "I'm glad we decided to meet tonight, for there is something I would like to ask you."

Miriam's heart pounded as he continued. "I know this is sudden, but I truly love you. I would give my life for you."

Here he got down on one knee, "Miriam bat Mordecai, will you be my wife?"

For a moment, all Miriam could do was stare. She collected herself then spoke, her voice barley more than a whispered, "Yes, Gaius. I love you, too. You are my life now."

She pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in tight embrace. "Oh, Gaius!" she buried he face in his chest, tears of pure joy streaming down her face.

Gaius lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers, confirming their love.

* * *

The next day was like living in a dream. Gaius and Miriam spent every free moment they had together. Everything seemed so perfect to Miriam as she lay wrapped in Gaius's arms, his lips in her hair. But there was one small problem. How was Miriam to tell her father?

Miriam awoke the next morning, still pondering a way to break the news to her father. She quickly dressed and was about to leave her room when she realized that jolly little Catullus was not singing as he usually did. She picked the cage and soon saw the reason.

The small bird was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yes, I'm awful. I've had this chapter written for ages but I never bothered to post it. It's the last chapter, so I'm pleased to say I can finally mark this story as complete. _

_I hope you enjoy (If I still have any followers out there :P)_

* * *

Tears streamed down Miriam's cheeks as she left the room, mourning for the small creature that had brought her joy.

"He's dead," she whispered, "Dead."

Her young brother approached her. "Who?" he cried, "Who's dead?"

Miriam held up the birdcage. "Catullus. I found him when I woke up."

"Another portent," said Mordecai, remembering the dream Jonathan had just told him about, "We must leave immediately. The Lord has warned us today as he one warned me, nearly ten years ago."

Jonathan agreed at once, "When I think about leaving, I feel better."

"Then pack your things. We must depart immediately," commanded Mordecai

"No, Father," said Miriam, wiping the tears from her face, "I'm not going. There is no danger of besieging armies now."

Jonathan stared at her in utter amazement. Mordecai, too, had a look of disbelief on his face. Never before had his daughter defied him.

"Miriam," he said firmly, "You must come with us."

"Father, please don't ask me to go." She did not like to anger her father. She knew now was the time to tell her father about Gaius. "I want to stay here for a little longer," she stammered, wishing she had prepared what she was going to say.

"Miriam, is there something you want to tell me?" Mordecai asked his daughter.

Miriam waited a moment before answering. She took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing miserably. She could not look at him as she said the words. "Yes, father there is. I am in love, Father, and I wish to marry. Please don't make me leave."

"Marry?" Mordecai said, the shock clear in his voice, "You have only just turned fourteen!"

"I am a woman now," Miriam stated confidently, looking her father in the eye, "And I am ready to marry."

"Yes," Mordecai gave in. His voice was barley more than a whisper, "Well, who is it? Whom do you love."

"She is in love with me." Gaius had appeared from beneath the peristyle. "And I would give my life for her."

"Uncle Gaius!" came Flavia's shrill voice as Gaius appeared before them.

Everyone else, except for Nubia, gasped in surprise.

Mordecai's face softened. "Then you must come with us, too, Gaius. We all must leave Italia. And quickly, I beg of you. We can discuss this matter later."

"But how?" replied Gaius, "How can I leave my villa, my vines, the farm? If there's another earthquake…I have to stay to protect my house against looters and thieves. If I must face God's judgment, then I would rather face it in the house where I was born."

"No. Father's right." Jonathan looked around at them all, "We have to leave! Don't you understand?"

Mordecai nodded, "Nearly ten years ago, when I saw Jerusalem beginning to be surrounded by armies, I remembered the words of the Shepherd, 'Let those who are in Judea flee to the mountains. Let no one in the field go back to get his cloak. For there will be great distress, not seen from the beginning of the world until now.'

"I felt a sense of dread then, just as Jonathan feels now. And it was that sense of dread that saved our lives. My children and I left Jerusalem immediately. But their mother…their mother…"

Mordecai began to weep.

"She was so beautiful." He turned to face Miriam. Miriam felt tears well up in her own eyes, too. "So much like you, my dear. She refused to go, just as you are refusing to go. We argued, and she decided to stay with her parents. I relented, and I never saw her again."

Mordecai took his daughter's hands. "Miriam. What good is a warning from the Lord if we refuse to listen? You must come with us."

But before Miriam could reply, a bird fell to the ground.

"Oh!" cried Flavia as she bent down to pick it up. "I think it's dead, but it's still warm."

Suddenly, the corpses of began to fall from the trees around them. Nubia bent down to pick up a tiny sparrow.

"Birds dead," she whispered. "All dead."

"What on earth…" Aristo looked at the dead birds.

"Rotten eggs!" cried Gaius, "I should've remembered!"

"You should've remembered what?" asked Flavia.

"Sulfur smells like rotten eggs," explained Gaius, "And sulfur fumes are what killed the sheep up near Misenum in the big earthquake seventeen years ago."

Everyone inhaled the air around them. There was a distinct smell of sulfur.

"If the smell of sulfur can kill animals as large as sheep…" started Aristo. He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"My mother always told me that the smell of rotten eggs meant that Vulcan was angry."

Frustilla, the wise old cook, stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"My grandmother was from the island of Sicily," Frustilla continued, "where the smith god has his forge…"

"And when the smith god is angry…" reasoned Jonathan.

Flavia finished for him, "There's a volcano!"

Vesuvius was erupting. There was no denying it.

XXXX

"We must warn the people," said Mordecai. "I am a fool. The Lord has been trying to tell us for days, but I didn't see the signs."

"Neither did Pliny," said Flavia, "and he is greatest natural historian in the world."

"Do we escape by land or by sea?" asked Aristo.

"The quickest route is always by sea," Mordecai answered, "But we must escape any way we can…"

At once, the garden gate flew open.

"Vulcan!" Flavia cried to the blacksmith.

"Clio!" called Jonathan when he saw the small girl.

"Modestus!" said Nubia, referring to the donkey.

After a moment, Clio explained that he parents had gotten into a fight the previous night and that he mother had left for her villa, taking all the girls with her.

"Please, Clio," Mordecai said gently, "Try to be calm. Tell us again: Where is your mother's villa?"

"Just the other side of Herculaneum," Clio sniffled, "Two miles north of the Neopolis Gate."

"Great Jupiter's eyebrows!" exclaimed Gaius. "It's at the very foot of the mountain!"

The earth trembled, reminding them all of the danger they were in.

"We must warn those beneath the mountain," Gaius decided grimly.

He ran his fingers through his hair in concern. "I'll go to Pompeii and immediately tell the authorities what we've discovered. Then I'll ride inland to Nuceria and warn them, too. But someone will have to go to Oplontis and Herculaneum, and then onto Neopolis…"

It was then agreed upon that Vulcan would do it and Mordecai and Aristo would take the others to safety.

But Miriam protested. She threw her arms around Gaius's neck. "Don't go! Stay with us!"

"I must go, my darling," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "How could you still love me if I didn't try to help all the people whose lives are in danger?"

"But what if you're wrong? What if it's all a mistake? What if they are just tremors?" Miriam tried to dissuade him, but she knew that Gaius was right.

"Then no harm will come to us. Except perhaps from angry citizens."

"But, Gaius…" she could not bear the thought of losing him.

"Shhh!" he whispered, taking her face between his hands. "I've waited all my life for you and I'm not about to lose you now. I promise, I'll return."

Gaius pulled her close to his chest, saving their last moment together.

Unseen in the shadows, Aristo and Vulcan glanced at each other.

"I gave her the bracelet," confessed Vulcan, "I made it myself."

"I gave her the sparrow," admitted Aristo.

Vulcan frowned. "That means he…"

"_He _didn't give her anything," finished Aristo.

But they were wrong. Gaius had given her his heart.

XXXX

They had packed as much they could carry then set off toward the Villa Pomponiana. Miriam was terrified. Aside from escaping from Jerusalem, which Miriam could not remember very clearly, this was the most frightening she had ever experienced. But she feared more for Gaius life than her own.

_Please, Lord_, she prayed, _Keep Gaius safe. _

Miriam lost track of time. The mountain had begun to spew rock and ash, covering the land and making the air hard to breathe. But Miriam did not despair for her own life. Only Gaius's. He was all that mattered.

Involuntarily, Miriam began to weep. Vulcan, who had returned, looked at her with concern.

"She's worried about Uncle Gaius," Flavia informed him. For once, Miriam was glad to have Flavia explain.

They continued to speak as Miriam buried her face in her hands, one again praying for Gaius's safety.

XXXX

Gaius had not even arrived in Pompeii when hot ash and rock began to rain down from the heavens. His horse whined, losing his footing.

"Steady there, boy," he said, patting the horse's neck softly.

At last, he reached Pompeii.

"Attention everyone!" Gaius shouted, "You must leave the city at once! Vesuvius is erupting!"

Many people gasped and headed for their homes to gather their belongings, but one man came forward, defying Gaius's words.

"Lies!" he yelled, "All lies! That mountain there is not a volcano. Never before has it erupted. It's all lies! Don't you see? This man is one those Christians! They speak blasphemies!"

Many nodded in agreement. Angry words came from the crowd.

"We do not wish to hear your lies!" the man screamed, and then began to chase Gaius, a mob of people following behind.

Gaius's horse easily out ran them. He left the city, hoping the at least a few of the citizens took heed of warning. He began to ride toward the Villa Pomponiana.

About halfway there, Ferox began to bark.

"What is it, boy?" Gaius asked, stopping his horse.

Ferox growled fiercely into the darkness. Suddenly, four grubby men appeared, a huge mastiff by their side. Ferox snarled and bared his teeth.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" said one of the men. Then to his partners, "Let Cerberus handle the dog. We'll get the horse."

"Come on, Ferox!" Gaius yelled as the men lunged toward him.

His horse reared, and Gaius lost his balance and fell from the horse. He hit his head hard on the ground. Ferox fiercely fought the men and the huge dog. Gaius got up, but was quickly overcome by two of the men. He fell to the ground once more, losing consciousness.

XXXX

Miriam didn't know how long it had been when she saw Ferox limp toward them. Jonathan saw him, too.

"Ferox!" he cried, "It's Ferox!"

The poor dog was wounded and bloody. He looked up at them and whined.

"Master of the Universe!" whispered Mordecai, and began to examine the dog's wounds. "These wounds were inflicted by man and not volcanic rock," he concluded.

"He must have been protecting Gaius!" exclaimed Miriam with sudden worry.

The weak dog whimpered as he began to walk back in the direction that he had come from.

"Ferox want to follow," Nubia said, patting the poor dog's head.

"There's no way I'm going out there," said Jonathan.

"Uncle Gaius maybe out there," suggested Nubia.

"Gaius?" cried Miriam, "Out there? Then I'm going to follow Ferox!" she said with sudden determination.

Miriam headed down the ash-covered lawn, with Flavia and the other's following.

They followed Ferox, who limped ahead, chest deep in ash. Finally, he stopped by the shrine of Mercury. He nudged the form of his master and whined pitifully. Miriam ran to his lifeless form, tears streaming down her ashy face.

"Gaius!" she cried, "Gaius, my love. Speak to me! Tell me your still alive!"

She prayed to all the gods as she pulled his cloak back from his head. she stroked his injured face, hoping against hope. Suddenly, one of his eyes flickered open. And through his pain, he managed a smile.

The beautiful angel was watching over him. She cleaned his cuts and bandaged his wounds.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Oh, Gaius, darling, I love you, too, but you mustn't speak now! You need to sleep and regain your strength." She pressed her lips gently to her forehead.

"You…need to…rest too," Gaius managed.

"Don't worry, love, I will," she smiled at him.

Then Gaius fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

XXXX

"Miriam, your hair's on fire!" screamed Flavia as hot pumice rained from the sky.

Miriam screamed as he father enveloped her head in his robes.

"Father, it hurts," Miriam sobbed.

And as they turned to go back inside, Miriam wished for the endless night to be over.

XXXX

They all awoke to golden light streaming through the darkness. The endless night had ended.

"Behold! The sun," Nubia said softy.

Gaius took Miriam's hand in his as they watched the sun rise over the horizon, offering a new hope.


End file.
